Zindagi
by love rajvi
Summary: so here is the season 2 of HUM TUMHARE HAIN SANAM.. hope you all will like this too..
1. Chapter 1

_**So here I am back … woah wait main gayi kab thi ? ;) .. so bakwas ko side main rakhte hain aur story pe concentrate karte hain.. so here is " hum tumhare hain sanam 2-zindagi…" And sorry for spelling and grammatical mistakes..**_

_**Important note:**__** here all the couples are married.**_

_**. rajvi have a 8 years old daughter named ananya….**_

_**Abhirika have a 13 years old son named sameer **_

_**Dareya have a 11 years old daughter named chahya..**_

_**Vivasha have a 8 month old son named vishal**_

* * *

><p>It's a bright morning the sun light directly falls on her face. she immediately opens her eyes.. looks at the watch which was present beside the bed.. only two word comes out <strong>'oh no "<strong>...she quickly comes down from bed and goes to take bath.. after 15 mins she comes back and smiles seeing the person sleeping peacefully.. she start combing her hair.. suddenly someone hugs her from behind..she smiles..

Purvi: utth gaye app?

Rajat: humari biwi uthgayi aur hum na uthe aisa hosakta hain kya ?

(and he kissed in her cheeks)

Purvi: ab jayiye jakar fresh hojayiye. Nahi toh bureau ke liye der hojayegi..

Rajat: kya yaar ab kya main apne biwi ke sath romance bhi nahi karsakta ?

Purvi: iss romance ke chakkar main humme acp sir se dant parjayegi.. samjhe app ab jayiye.

he made sad faces and move toward washroom, she smiles and move toward kitchen…after 10 mins he comes down.. and hug purvi…

purvi: rajat ananya ko uthadijiye please…

rajat: usse sone doon na abhi toh sirf saare sath he baje haan..

purvi: aat (8) baaje uski school hayna… abhi toh usse ready hona hain , phir breakfast.. aur kitna waqt bhi toh lagati hain who breakfast khatam karne mein.. abhi nahi uthi toh kaise hoga ye sab .. class late pohchege aur teacher dant dengi usse.. phir pura din muh fula ke behti rahe gi…

purvi was talking non-stop.. but suddenly she stops seeing rajat smiling

purvi: ap abhi tak gaye nahi .. aur ap has kyun rahe hain.. ?

(he takes the knife from her ,hand keeps it at counter , hold her hand , make her sit in chair..

Rajat: tum kitna baatein karti hoo.. ek hi dum pe boldiya saab..aab do min baaitho aram se..

Purvi stands up and again starts

Purvi: kya baithon .. dekh nahi rehe hain kitna kam hain , breakfast banana hain.. ananya ko khilana se yaad aya…ap abhi tak yahi hain gaye nahi … jayiye aur uthaiye maharani ko..jaiye..

and she pushed him.. he move toward ananya's room.. he sits beside her.. and place a kiss on her forehead.. she immediately opens her eyes.. and give a sweet smile..

ananya: good morning papa..

rajat: good morning beta ..ab jaldi se uth jao aur breakfast khalo ,phir apko school bhi toh jana hain na..

ananya hugs his papa and place her head on his shoulder..

ananya: papa mujhe school nahi jana..

rajat: kyun mere princess, apko school kyun nahi jaana?

Ananya: mujhe school jana acha nahi lagta …

Rajat: par school jana toh achi baat hoti hain na.. aur agar app school nahi jaoge toh app papa jaise kaise banoge..

Ananya: mujhe school nahi janna…

Rajat: nahi princess agar ap school nahi jaoge toh mamma bohot gussa hogi..

(Separates from hug)

Ananya: papa app baat karoo na mamma se…

Rajat: par mamma nahi manegi na princess..

Ananya : pls papa it's a request

( her innocent face melt rajat's heart.. how could he refuse his princess's request….)

Rajat: thik hain main baat karunga mamma se..

Ananya :thank you papa …I love you.. (and she hugs him)

Rajat: I love you too my princess (thinking ) bilkul apne ma pe gayi hain.. (and he smiles)

Rajat: ab niche chale…

Ananya : ok …

They move toward dining table….

Purvi: aoo ananya , jaldi se breakfast karlo , phir apko school bhi toh jana hain..

Ananya: mamma aj mujhe school nahi jana..

Purvi: kyun.. nahi jaana..

Ananya: pls mamma.. main kaal jaungi na …

Purvi: nahi baby no more absent.. wase bhi apne papa ke birthday pe chutti liya tha na.

Rajat: rehne do na purvi , ananya ek din school nahi jayegi toh kya hoga..

Purvi: nahi rajat pichle month mein ye 10 din school nahi gayi..aur ab aj bhi nahi jayegi toh pass kaise hogi..

Rajat: please na purvi ek din nahi jayegi toh kiya fail hojayegi?..

Purvi: aur ghar baithke kya karegi .. hum dono toh bureau ja rehe hai na…ye akele kaise rehe gi..

Ananya: koi baat nahi mamma ap mujhe vishu baby ke paas chor ana..

Rajat: dekha mere princess kitna talented hain

Purvi gives a disbelief look and move toward kitchen to bring breakfast …

After sometimes they finished their breakfast and move toward tasha's house..

In tasha's residence…

Doorbell rang.. tasha goes to open it..

Tasha: arre purvi , rajat sir app dono ayiye na..aur kaisi ho ananya?

Ananya: mausi mausi vishu baby kaha hain ?

Tasha: who upar hain.. ek min mein lata hoon usse..

And she goes to bring vishal …

Purvi: ab happy hain ananya ?

Ananya: bohot happy hain.. (and she hugs her)

Purvi: meri guddiyan (and she kiss her)

Tasha bring vishal ..

Rajat: lo agaya vishu baby..

Purvi : ab ananya ap khelo vishu baby ke sath.. aur hain mausi ko bilkul parishan mat karna..

Tasha: purvi , ananya mausi ko bilkul bhi parishan nahi karti who toh mausi ki doll hain, hain na?..

Ananya: haan..(and she hugs her)..

Purvi: chal ab hum jate hai.. bye

Tasha: bye

Purvi hugs tasha…

Then they move toward bureau

_**In bureau:**_

rajvi enters and wishes every one good morning..

dushyant: arre ap dono agaye , aaj itna late ?

rajat: who kya hain na dushyant hum ananya ko tasha ke ghar chor kar aye hain toh issiliye thora der hogaya..

kavin: shukar hain abhi tak acp sir nahi aye, daya sir, abhijeet sir aur shreya abhi tak nahi aye hain…

dareya and abhijeet enters..

abhijeet: arre humare baatein horahi hain kya..

dushyant: haan sir hum yehi soch rahe the ki aj ap teno itne late kyun aye hain..

abhijeet: arre woh sameer ko tasha ke ghar chor kar aya hoon na issiliye..

daya, rajat: tum bhi / app bhi ?

abhijeet (confused) : haan kyun ?

rajat: sir hum bhi ananya ko tasha ke ghar chor kar aye hain..

daya: aur hum chahya ko tasha ke ghar chor kar aye hain..

dushyant: matlab sare bachhe aj tasha ke ghar main hain..

purvi:bechari tasha pata nahi kaise sambhal rahi hogi

shreya: upar se yeh chahya usse toh har ek ghante main bhuk lagti hain..

daya: arre agar iss umar mein nahi khayegi toh aur kab kahyegi…

purvi: arre chahya toh achi bachi hain ,, yeh ananya ek number ki nautanki hain.. har waqt parishan karti rehti hain..

rajat: purvi tum meri ananya ko nautanki nahi bol sakti samjhi .

tarika (enters): arre chahya aur ananya toh ache bacche hain .meri sameer .. who toh ek number ke shaitan hain..

abhijeet: arre ab shaitani nahi karega toh kab karega..

shreya to daya: bacho ka khaana khana achi baat hain ek larka mota hoon toh chalta hain par ek larki ko zyada moti achi nahi lagti..

purvi to rajat: nautanki toh hain apki guddiyan app dekhte nahi hain kitna drama karti hain school na jane ke liye..

tarika to abhijeet: bache agar thora nat-khat ho toh acha lagta hain, lekin apke bate toh bilkul shaitan hain shaitan.. apko yaad nahi kaise usne smita ko bhigodiya tha..

abhijeet to tarika: arre bacho khel rahe the galati se ghir gaya pani smita pe…

rajat to purvi: arre arre yeh uski masumiyat hain..

daya to shreya: mujhe moti beti chalega samjhi..

shreya to daya: apko chalega toh chale , par jab who bari hogi toh uski shaddi kaise karayenge app ?

purvi to rajat: masumiyat ? puri ki puri drama queen hain..woh

tarika to abhijeet:arre khel toh chahya aur ananya bhi rahe the. Unhone toh kisipar pani nahi pheka na…

abhirika ,dareya and rajvi argues…dushyant , kavin, freddy, sachin, ishita , divya and mayur were looking at them confusedly..dushyant, kavin and sachin shares "inka kuch nahi hosakta look" .. just then bureau's phone rang.. kavin picks it up

kavin: hello, kya .. thik hain

call ends..

abhijeet: kiska phone tha kavin?

Kavin:sir khabri ka.. who keh raha tha ki ajj raat ko ek bara drug deal hone wala hain..

Abhijeet: achaa..? phir toh jaana parega..

_**11 pm :**_

Abhijeet, daya , rajat ,dushyant , kavin ,sachin & purvi reched where the drug dealing was suppose to took place.. all were hidden in different direction…. After 10 mins 8 cars comes …. Goons comes out .two of them were holding briefcases..

Abhijeet in B.T : taiyar rehna sab ..

All nods their head..

The man give his briefcase to other man , but abhijeet shot at his hand..and the encounter starts.. after 5 mins some were firing while some were fighting hand to hand.. Abhijeet and daya handles two bosses.. dushyant ,kavin ,rajat ,sachin, purvi were fighting with others…just then a gun fire took place.. "_**booomm"**_

Everyone's eye widens looking this scenario… all froze …

Rajat (shouts ): puuurvviiii…

Purvi fall on the ground her head hits the big stone present there… blood start oozing out…

Rajat: purvi… (patting her cheeks)

Purvi: ra-aja-at aap-ne au-aur ana-anan-ya ka –khaya-al raakhna..

and her eyes closed…

* * *

><p><em>kaisa tha ? pasand aya?<em>

_ Will rajat get purvi back? Or he will loss purvi for ever?.._

_To know wait for the next chap.. and please lemme know how was the starting of hum tumhare hain sanam 2- zindagi… till then ba-bye .. _

_Take care…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for reviews.. 30 reviews in one chap ! that cool.. thankyeww :) **

_**Story continues:**_

Rajat : purvi .. purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga , main-main tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga ,

_(and he picks her up in his arms and run toward the car….daya start driving… )_

Rajat: purvi.. please apna aankhein kholo , please purvi… please … _(tears rolls down from his cheeks)_

**Jise zindagi dhoondh rahi hai****  
><strong>**Kya ye woh makaam mera hai****  
><strong>**Yahaan chain se bas ruk jaaun****  
><strong>**Kyun dil ye mujhe kehta hai****  
><strong>

_They reached hospital , rajat again picks her in his arms and move inside hospital half running.. _

Rajat: doctor , doctor…. ( to receptionist) please doctor ko bulaiye… jaldi.. (the receptionist called the doctor)

Receptionist: sir ap patient ko stretcher pe leta dijiye pls…

( boy brings the stretcher , rajat lays purvi on it…)

Rajat: (holder her hand) : purvi tumhe kuch nahi hoga...mai-main tumhe kuch..

Nurse: sir app ander nahi jasakte ...

Rajat leaves her hand..

_**Jazbaat naye se mile hain**__**  
><strong>__**Jaane kya asar ye huaa hai**__**  
><strong>__**Ik aas mili phir mujhko**__**  
><strong>__**Jo qubool kisi ne kiya hai**_

_He sits down , tears were rolling down from his cheeks continuously… her memories flashes in front of his eyes.. her voice echoed in his ear…_

***kyunki main apka dost hoon***

***haan karti hoon main unse pyar .. I love him***

*** main apse bohot pyaar karti , aur apko khona nahi chahti***

*** Thanks sir … iss din ko mere liye khaas banane ke liye***

***I love you too***

******* ra-aja-at aap-ne au-aur ana-anan-ya ka-khaya-al raakhna..***

Rajat : purviiiii..( tears escaped from his eyes coming back to reality )

_**Haan..**__**  
><strong>__**Kisi shaayar ki ghazal**__**  
><strong>__**Jo de rooh ko sukoon ke pal**__**  
><strong>__**Koi mujhko yun mila hai**__**  
><strong>__**Jaise banjaare ko ghar**_

Abhijeet comes and sit beside him..

Abhijeet: rajat khabraoo mat purvi ko kuch nahi hoga….

Rajat: main bhi yehi duya karta hoon sir , ki usse kuch na hoo... who humme choor kar na jaye , who humare paas hoo , humare sath hoo…

Abhijeet: zarur hogi…

Rajat gave satisfied smile…

Hours passed like this.. At last Doctor comes outside..

Rajat: doctor .. purvi kaisi hain. who thik toh hain na ?

Doctor:kabhraiye maat , who ab out of danger hain..

Abhijeet : thank god…

Rajat: doctor hum mil sakte hain usse..

Doctor: abhi toh woh behosh hain.. subah tak unhe hosh ajayega..

Rajat: thanks doctor , thanks a lot..

Ddoctor: my pleasure.. excuse me

And the doctor leaves..

Rajat: sir aplog ghar jaiye , main hoon yaha par..

Abhijeet: thik hain , par agar zarurat pari toh humme phone kardena..

Rajat: thik hain sir..

Dushyant: sir main bhi rukta hoon yaha..

Rajat: arre nahi dushyant tum jao..

Dushyant: nahi rajat main yehi rukta hoon. ( here rajat & dushyant are best friends)

Daya: thik hain tum dono ruku yaha , hum chalte hain.. (to rajat) take care..

And they leaves.. just then rajat's phone rang

Rajat: tasha ka phone

In call:

Rajat: hello tasha

Ananya: papa main bolrahi hoon..

Rajat: are princess ap abhi tak soyi nahi ..

Ananya: nahi papa , mujhe nend nahi arahi thi ,

Rajat: kyun meri princess?..

Ananya:papa woh mujhe mama wali story sun ni hain.. mama kaha hain ?

Rajat: umm .. woh princess mamma na abhi thori busy hain..

Ananya: its ok papa , main ek raat mamma ke story ke begair so jaoungi … phir kaal mamma ko mujhe do stories sunani padegi..

Rajat: thik hain princess.

Ananya: good night papa..

Rajat: good night beta , take care..

Call ends..

Dushyant: ananya ki phone tha?

Rajat: haan.. keh rahi thi , aj mamma ne story nahi sunayi issiliye kaal doo stories sunani padegi…

Dushyant smiles…

Next morning:

_All officers comes in hospital..including acp..nurse comes outside.._

Nurse: patient ko hosh agaya hain, aplog unse milsakte hain..

Rajat: thank you..

All enters .. purvi slowly sits down..

Acp: ab kaisi hoo purvi?

Purvi: arre Acp sir app.. maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki app mujhe dekhne aooge .. it's a great pleasure .. thanks sir for coming… (turning toward abhijeet) aur app toh Senior Inspector Abhijeet hain na..maine apke bare main kafi suna hain..aur app Senior Inspector Daya .. sir apke bare mein bhi mane kafi kuch suna hain….

All confused ..

Daya (slowly): yeh purvi ko kya hogaya hain? yeh ase kyun bolrahi hain . jaise yeh humse pehle baar milrahi hain..

Pankaj: sir mazak kar rahi hogi..

Rajat to purvi (coming forward): purvi tum thik toh hona.?.

Purvi: haan , par sorry maine apko pehchana nahi ..

Dushyant: kya ?

All worried now.. doctors comes and check her… and comes outside

Acp to doctor: doctor yeh ase batein kyun kar rahi hain.

Doctors: darasal unhe pichle bara 14 years ke kuch yaad nahi hain.. she lost her memory..

Acp: what ?

Doctors: haan , saar pe gheri choot lagne ke wajase , unki yaad-dash chali gayi hain..

Acp enter inside..

Purvi to acp: sir main cid kab join kar rahi hoon?

(all shares confused looks)

Acp: jab tum chaho..

Purvi: sir to main kal se join karoon?

Acp: arre nahi nahi tum abhi bohot weak hoo…. Aur pehle disscharg etoh hojayo …

Purvi smiles

Acp (smiles): ab tum aram karo , hum chalte hain..

Purvi: okay bye sir..

Acp: take care..

All comes outside:

Daya: yeh purvi aise baat kyun kar rahi thi?

Acp:daya uskaa yaad-dash chali gayi hain..

Rajat: kyaaa?

Acp: haan rajat purvi ko pichle bara saalon ka kuch yaad nahi hain..

Pankaj: toh sir ab kya kare ,, purvi toh rajat sir ko bhi nahi pehchanti …

: purvi ko uske pichle ghar mein shift karna hoga..

Rajat: par kyun sir?

: Rajat , uski yaad –dash chali gayi hain.. usse pichle bara saaloon ka kuch yaad nahi hain…who tumhe pehchanti bhi nahi hain,toh who kyun tumhare sath rahegi?

Daya: haan rajat , thik keh rahe hain..

Dushyant keeps hand in rajat's shoulder

Rajat: thik hain sir, jo purvi ke liye behtar hain ap log wohi kijiye…

Acp: ab humme bureau chalna chahiye..rajat tum ghar jao , Nikhil yaha ruk jayega..

Rajat: nahi sir main rukta hoon yaha..

Acp: thik hain..shreya tum bhi ruko yaha ..

Shreya: okay sir..

All leaves for bureau including dushyant..

Rajat: shreya tum jakar purvi ke baas baithon , main canteen se kuch khane ke liye latta hoon..

Shreya: ok sir..

And rajat move toward canteen , and she move inside..

Shreya: hi purvi..

Purvi: hello ,par app kon ?

Shreya: main inspector shreya cid se..

Purvi: hello shreya ji , nice to meet you..

Shreya: arre shreya ji nahi, call me shreya , yeh ji thora bhari hojayega ..

Purvi: okay shreya..

Shreya: haan ab thik hain..

Purvi smile..

Purvi: ab Cid mein kitne saloon se hoo?

Shreya: umm teera saaloon se(13)

Purvi: thirteen years.. that's a long time..

Shreya smiles.. rajat brings soup for her…

Purvi: thanks…

Rajat smiles .

Rajat : shreya main bahar hoon..

Shreya: okay sir..

Purvi to shreya: yeh kon tha?

Shreya: yeh senior inspector rajat

Purvi: oh..

And she start eating..

Purvi: apko pata hain doctor mujhe discharge kab kar rahe hain?

Shreya:nahi..kyun ?

Purvi: who darasal mujhe hospital rehna aacha nahi lagta..

Shreya: mujhe pata hain..( and she bits her tongue)

Purvi: apko kaise pata?

Shreya: nahi who mujhe laga ki apko hospital mein rehna acha nahi lagta hoga..

Purvi smiles..

Shreya: ek min , main ata hoon..

And she comes outside..

Shreya: sir app ghar jaiye , kal raat se yahi hain.. main hoon yaha par, aur purvi ko hosh bhi to agaya hain..

Rajat: thik hain , purvi ka khayal rakhna..

Shreya: okay sir..

And he move toward rajvi's residence..

In rajvi's residence :

Rajat enters inside and sits in sofa.

_**Flashback start:**_

Rajat enters inside and was moving toward their room, without making any noise.. but suddenly some one hold his hand.. he turns toward that person..

Rajat: arre tum soyi nahi abhi tak..

Purvi: yeh kya baat huyi , app jante hain na , ap jab tak ghar nahi ate, mujhe nend nahi ati…rehnedo app toh mujhe thik se jante hi nahi.. (and she turns other side…)

Rajat hugs her from behind..

Rajat: arre app toh gussa hogayi..

Purvi: toh kya arti utaroon apke ?

Rajat: arti subah utar lena , phil-hal toh ek sweet si kissi chalega..

Purvi hits him with her elbow..

Purvi: app hi na… (and she hugs him)

_**Flashback end..**_

Rajat smiles, and move toward their room.. he saw purvi's pic , and move toward it..

Rajat: I hope tum jaldi ghar ajaoo..

And he move toward washroom , to freshen up.. after sometimes he comes out.. and was searching for something…

Rajat: arre purvi meri ghari (watch) kaha hain? pls dhond do na nahi mil raha hain.. (no responds) purvi jaldi mujhe der.. (and he stop coming back to reality)

He sits in bed.

**Flashback starts..**

He was combing his hair..

Rajat: purvi mere watch kaha hain?

Purvi: arihoon .

Rajat: mera watch?

Purvi: kya rajat , apke samne hi toh hain..

Rajat: who toh mujhe bhi pata hain..

Purvi: achaa?toh phir kyun bulaya mujhe ?

Rajat move closer ..

Rajat: arre ab kya mein apne biwi ko bula nahi sakta..

Purvi: haan , par app dekh nahi rehe hain kitna kaam hain kitchen mein..

Rajat :arree main toh bedroom main hoon na .. toh main kaise dekhunga ?

Purvi: rajat! main jarahi hoon…

Rajat: arre purvi main toh mazak karraha tha ,pls ghar chorke maat jana.. agar tum chali gayi toh mera kya hoga?

Purvi: Rajat, mein kitchen mein jarahi hoon , ghar choor kar nahi , aur wase bhi main kyun jaun ghar chor kar , yeh ghar meri hain..…

And she leaves..rajat hits his head lightly..

_**Flashback end..**_

Rajat smiles and he move toward bureau..

9 pm , rajvi's residence:

In call:

Tasha: sir purvi kaisi hain ab ?

Rajat: who ap pehle se behtar hain..

Tasha: thank god..

Rajat: tasha agar ananya kuch dino ke liye tumhare paas rehegi toh..tumhe problem toh nahi..

Tasha: arre sir ap kaise baatein karrahe hain .. main ananya ko apni beti manti hoon. Aur agar who meri paas rehegi ,tho mujhe problem kyun hoga, infact main toh bohot kush hoon. Ki who mere paas hain..aur app bilkul tension mat lijiye purvi jaldi thik hojayegi..

Rajat: hmm.. good night

Tasha: good nigh sir..

Call ends….

After few days purvi joined cid .. its her first day in cid bureau

In cid bureau:

She enters with a sweet smile on her face…

Purvi : good morning abhijeet sir, good morning daya sir, good morning shreya ji ..oopss shreya…

Trio smiles..

Daya: purvi inse milo yeh hain senior inspector dushyant , yeh senior inspector kavin, yeh inspector sachin , freddy ,nikhil (rajat enters)

Rajat: good morning sir..

Daya: aur yeh hain senior inspector rajat..(purvi shakes hand with him)aur yeh hain ishita , divya , mayur vansh, karan aur vikram

Purvi(smiles): nice to meet you all..

Shreya: aur yeh hain tumhari desk..

Purvi & shreya move toward purvi's desk.. just then bureau phone rangs…and a new case reported , all start investigating.. after few hours the case were solved.. daya first drops Nikhil only rajat , purvi were left….

Purvi to daya: sir ..sir …sir car rokiye..

Rajat: kya huya purvi?

Purvi: sir who dekhiye ice-cream parlor..

Rajat.(thinking): yaad-dash chali gayi , par adat nahi …(smiles)

Daya: purvi itni raat ko ice cream ?

Rajat: sir main lata hoon, ap ice-cream lenge?

Daya: arre nahi nahi , tum dono khao..

Rajat : thik hain, (and he goes to bring ice –cream)

In ice-cream parlor:

Rajat: 2 strawberry ice –cream ..

Man: I'm sorry sir, sirf ek hi cone bacha hain..

Rajat smiles: thik hain ek hi de-dijiye..

The man gives strawberry cone to rajat..

Rajat: thank you…

And he move toward car..

Rajat to purvi: ye lo tumhari strawberry ice –cream

Purvi: thanks sir, par apko kaise pata ki mujhe strawberry flavor pasand hain?

Daya:who larkiyon ko strawberry hi pasand hoti hain..

Purvi to rajat: sir app nahi khayenge?

Rajat smiles remembering something…

_**Flashback starts:**_

Rajat was driving the car , and purvi was in passenger seat..

Purvi: sir car rokiye na

Rajat :kyun kiya huya.?

Purvi: mujhe ice-cream khana hain..

Rajat: thik hain chalo..

And they move inside ice - cream parlor..

Rajat: 2 strawberry ice-cream..

Man: I'm sorry sir , sirf ek hi cone bacha hain..

Rajat: um thik hain , phir ek strawberry de dijiye..

Man give ice –cream to purvi..

Purvi: sir app nahi khayenge ?

Rajat: arre nahi tum khao…

Purvi: sir khayiye na bohot achi hain..

Rajat: umm .thik hain ..

Both shared the ice –cream..

Rajat: purvi.

Purvi: hmm

Rajat: who tumhari gal pe ice –cream lagi huyi hain..

Purvi : kaha , yaha par?

Rajat: thora left..

Purvi: yah pe ?

Rajat: thora right..

Purvi: yaha pe?

Rajat: nahi .

Purvi: toh kaha ?

He move his hand closer..his hand touches her soft pinky,lips..she shivered a bit… he wipes it..

Rajat: chale?

But he was disturbed by purvi's voice..

Purvi: sir ? sir?

Rajat: haa .. tumne kuch kaha ?

Purvi: kaha khogaye the app?

Rajat: kahi nahi..

Daya: chale ?

Rajat :hmm..

After sometimes:

Daya: lo purvi tumhari ghar agaya..

Purvi: thanks sir

Daya: arre ismein thanks bolne wali konsi baat hain?

Purvi smiles: good night si. (and she sneezes ). Haaaichu

Rajat: arre.

Purvi: so sorry sir .. ( again sneeze) haaichu..good night sir (again sneeze) haaichu.

Rajat: good night ,medicines le lena ,

Purvi: ok bye..

Rajat: take care..

And she leave ,daya start driving..

Rajat: yeh larki kabhi nahi sudhregi..

Daya: akhir biwi kiski hai :P

Rajat smiles..

After few mins outside rajvi's residence..

Rajat: good night sir.

Daya: good night..

And he leaves.. rajat enters inside ..and move toward their room and soon fell asleep..

* * *

><p><em>Thanks to :<em>

_Abhisrk-ians; subhsresaha; harman; zehra; __Daya's Girl__katiiy__ krittika;__ barkha;__Bipana__; __Durga Dahal__;__ Khushi Mehta__ Rajvigirl;__ .5__Anjali-CID__ shilpa; Aru__ Rosili;__ zehra__ Ansha; adk;__ piya002; priya;__crazyforpurvi__ (sorry if I missed anyone)_

_Daya's girl: I'm glad ki main apki mood thik karpayi :)_

_AbhiSrk-ian__ , __subhsresaha__ : thanks for reading and reviewing my story.._

_Shweta__ : its okay dear , you don't need to be sorry :)_

_rajvi15__ : lo request toh adha pura kardiya , baki adha baki chaps mein kardungi .. haan haan rajvi ki ke princess sweet hain , par asli ananya bhi kam aweet nahi hain .. hain na Ananya Gautam _

_ananya gautam: thanks for the sweet reviews dear.._

_Harman: baap re itna convidence… haan haan rajat ke rehte huye purvi ko kuch nahi hosakta :) .. thank yewww_

_So guys kuch nahi kiya apke purvi ko .. ab khush ? ab yeh bhi bata do , kaisa tha yeh chap ?_

_pasand aye toh reviews karna , nahi aye toh bhi reviews karna , par reviews zaroor karna ;)_

_Take care_


	3. Rakhi Special

_**Hey friends.. kaise hai aplog ?… sorry main phirse late hogayi… so here is the 3**__**rd**__** chap of zindagi.. hope pasand aye..**_

* * *

><p>Next morning , cid bureau..<p>

All were sitting in their respective desk..busy in their work.. but our rajat was busy in staring purvi..her loose hair was distracting him.…he was completely lost in her peerless beauty.. and this didn't goes unnoticed by dushyant.. he smiles and move toward rajat..

Dushyant to rajat: tum toh aise dekh rahe ho jaisi pehle baar milrahe hoo usse..

Rajat: kya karoon yaar… jitney baar bhi usse dekhta hoon …kahi kho sa jata hoon.

Dushyant: toh mat dekha karoo.. vase bhi tumhe kaha kisne hein usse dekhne koh…

Rajat(finally looks toward dushyant): kamal karta hai tuh..mera biwi hai main nahi dekhunga toh aur kon dekhega.. haan ?

Dushyant: acha toh kab karehe ho pyar ka izhar..

Rajat: yaad-dash ghar pe chod ke aya hein kya? 10 saal hogaya humari shadi ko 8 saal ki beti hai humari..

Dushyant: achaa ji …. Main apne yaad-dash chod ke aya ghar pe..?

Rajat: aur nahi toh kya..

Dushyant: janab kya ap yeh yaad karne ki khaast karenge ki apke dharam-patni yani mere bhabhi ji ko kuch yaad nahi hai..

Rajat: main kya itne bhulakar hoon? sab yaad hai mujhe..

Dushyant: issiliye hi kehraha hoon .. pyar ka izhar ek aur baar karde ..nahi toh pata chala koi aur ne mauka pe chauka mar diya…

Rajat: matlab kya hai tera haan?

Dushyant: matlab pani ke tarha saaf hai..

( dushyant moves toward his desk leaving confused rajat behind)

Rajat: hein ? kya keh raha tha yeh ? mauka pe chauka ? pagal ..

And he moves toward canteen..

Ishita: aplogo ka rakhi ka plan hai?

Divya: ajj mera bhai delhi se araha hai.. toh baas pehle usko rakhi bandhungi , gifts lungi aur phir bureau..

Ishita: shreya maam apka?

Shreya: main toh pune ja rahi hoon , mere bhai ko rakhi bandhne… aur tumhare?

Ishita: main jaoungi bhai ke ghar rakhi bandhne..

Divya : aur purvi maam apka ?

Purvi: (with sad face) mera toh koi bhai nahi hai..so rakhi ka plan bhi nhai hain..

Duo comes..

Daya: arre toh kya huya tumhari koi bhai nahi hai toh.. hum hain na tumhari bhai..

Purvi smiles..

Dushyant and freddy comes..

Freddy : arre main bhi hai..

Nikhil , pankaj: aur hum bhi

Abhijeet: haan haan sab hai tumhari bhai..

Purvi: sachi ?

Daya: toh kya hum jhoot bolrahe hai

Purvi smiles …

Then all move toward their desk..

8 pm outside cid bureau:

Purvi was really happy.

Purvi: wow .. purvi tujhe kitne sare bhai mile hai…. Mera kisiko rakhi bandhne ka sapna pura hoga kal…. Main apne hathon se rakhi bandhungi sabko… chal purvi jaldi ghar chal tujhe bohot sari rakhi banani hain…..

And she takes a taxi and leaves.. after 15 mins she reached her house , freshen up.. and start making rakhis…

Next morning in cid bureau..

Abhijeet, daya, rajat, dushyant, kavin, sachin, freddy , Nikhil and pankaj were already present.. all were waiting for purvi..after few mins purvi enters..

Abhijeet: agayi tum..

Purvi: sorry thora late hogayi..

Daya: are are behna sorry mat bola karoo..

Purvi smiles..

Pankaj: purvi ab jaldi se sabko rakhi bandho.. phir main who ladoo khaunga.. kitna yummy lagraha hain..desi ghee ke hai na..

Purvi: haa abhi bandhti hoon

**( friends I don't know much about this ritual so I'm directly moving to rakhi )**

Purvi first ties rakhi in abhijeet hand. Abhijeet gives her gift, then in daya's hand ..then in dusyant's hand…and she start walking and stop in front of rajat.

Purvi: rajat sir hath dijiye na ..

Rajat : kyun?

Purvi: rakhi bandhni hai na..

Rajat:kyaaaa…

All :rakhi ?..

Purvi: haan .. kyun app mujhe apke bahen nahi mante?

Rajat: bahen?

Purvi: app aur dushyant sir toh dost ho na.. toh maine dushyant sir ko rakhi bandhi hai , matlab who mere bhai huye. Ab bhai ke dost bhi toh bhai hi hota hai na..

Rajat: ( thinking): itna dimag kyun chalati hoo purvi ?..behen?..yaar ab kya main apne biwi se rakhi bandhwaunga ..

Pankaj: baat toh sahi hain..

All stare pankaj..

Pankaj :umma..abb. mera.. matlab..

Purvi: sir hath dijiye na…

Dushyant: arre rajat tuh bhul gaya tujhe usse call karna hai..

Rajat: Kisse?

Dushyant: arre usseee..

Rajat: usse.. kisse?

Dushyant: (signals him with eyes) arre wohii..

Rajat: arre woh.. haan main toh bhul hi gaya ..(to purvi) uumm purvi main na ata hoon ek call karke…

Purvi: par rakhi toh bandhne doo..sirf doo mins hi lagenge..

Kavin: arre purvi unhe jane doo na unhe bohot important phone call karni hai.. tum mujhe bandhdo..

Purvi: thik hai..

Rajat moves outside bureau..dushyant too move behind him..

Outside bureau:

Rajat: thanks yaar tune bachaliya.. nahi toh purvi ajj mujhe rakhi bandhke hi chodti..

Dushyant laughs..

Rajat: haas kyun raha hai ?

Dushyant:main yeh soch raha tha ki agar purvi tujhe rakhi bandhti toh woh ananya ka bua hoti ya phir tuh ananya ka maama..

Rajat: haan haan very funny..

Dushyant: ab agle rakhi ane se pehle pyaar ka izhar karde .. nahi toh agli saal who tujhe rakhi bandhke hi chodegi..

Dushyant: chaal andar chalte hain

Rajat: pagal hogaya hai kya ? andar purvi rakhi leke baithi hogi..

Dushyant: ohh haan .. toh tum ruko yaha , main chala…

He smiles and leaves…rajat move toward his car..

Inside bureau:

Purvi saw dushyant entering alone..

Purvi: sir , rajat sir kaha hein ? rakhi bandhni hai mujhe unhe..

Dushyant: umm purvi rajat na khabri se milne gaya hai..

Purvi: achaa? Thik hain who jab ayenge tab bandh dungi..

And she moves toward her desk

Daya move toward dushyant..

Daya: dushyant, rajat ko kehna ki ajj bureau na aye yaha bohot danger hain..(and he smiles)

Dushyant smiles…

Dushyant: haan sir…

All start working..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kaisa tha? Pasand aya? Aur agar nahi aya ho toh sorry…<strong>_

_**Ab jaldi se reviews kardoo.. waiting for it…**_

_**Take care**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi Guys kaise ho aplog? So sorry …thori late se update karne ke liye ;P .. I hope koi mujhe naraz nahi hain…. Par main kya karoon likhne ka man nahi karta.. aplogo ko meri boring stories se aur bore nahi karna chahti thi.. par phirse ageyi aplogo ko bore karne.. :p . .. pata nahi yeh chap ap logo ko kaisa lagega… So without wasting any more time lets start **_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Rajvi's Residence:

Rajat opened the main door, entered inside and threw himself in the couch… he takes the photo frame from the table which was present beside the couch. He smiles and Rajat starts talking to himself .

Rajat: meri queen ko toh abhi nahi lasakta par meri princess ko to laasakta hoon ( and he smiles)

After 20 mins in Vivesha's Residence:

Ananya was playing with Vishal in the living room and tasha was making ananya's favorite nutella shake. . just then the doorbell rang and tasha opens it and saw rajat..

Tasha: hi sir.. kaise hai aap?

Rajat: thik hoon .. aur tum?

Tasha: main bhi thik hoon..

Ananya runs toward rajat .. and hugged him.

Rajat: kaise ho app ?

Ananya: thik hoon aur app?

Rajat: main? Main bilkul bhi thik nahi hoon..

Ananya( confused) kyun?

Rajat: arre agar mere itne din door rehegi toh main thik kaise hosakta hoon?

Ananya smiles widely..

Ananya: I love you papa

Rajat: love you too beta..

Tasha smiles seeing them happy.

Ananya: papa..mamma kaha hai.. who nahi ayi mujhse milne..?

Rajat's smile vanishes

Tasha: umm .. sare batein yehi karni hai kya .. papa ko ander toh ane doo

Ananya smiles. And trio moves inside..

Rajat to ananya: toh abb bohot hogayi holidays..ab app papa ke sath ghar chalo..papa ko apke bina acha nahi lagta..

Tasha: par sir… app toh bureau mein rehenge.. aur who akele kaise rahegi?

Ananya: main mammake sath rahungi..

Rajat: ummm beta.. woh mamma na..

Tasha: koi baat nahi ..main ananya ko school se yaha leaongi .. aur raat ko ap usse yaha se lejana..

Rajat: yeh thik rahega…

Rajat to ananya : toh ab ghar chale maharani?

Ananya smiles widely: ok papa..

Tasha brings coffee for rajat and nutella shake for ananya… and after sometimes ananya and rajat leaves from there

**Rajvi's residence 9 pm:**

Rajat was cooking something for dinner…and Ananya was watching her favorite cartoon… just then the doorbell rang….

Ananya: mamma hogi…( and she runs toward the door)

Rajat tries to stop her

Rajat: arre ananya..

Ananya opens the door and..

Person: hi ananya kaise ho app

Ananya: thik hoon dushyant uncle..

Dushyant enters inside..

Rajat: arre dushyant tum yaha?

dushyant: kyun? Ab appke ghar ane ke liye mujhe invitation lagega..

rajat: arre yaar mera who matlab nahi tha..

dushyant(smiles) : mujhe pata hai..

ananya: mamma nahi ayi abhi tak..

dushyant looks at rajat.. Rajat gives a worried look..dushyant sigh and move toward ananya..

dushyant to ananya: ananya ..

ananya: haan

dushyant: jab app apne friends se naraz hote ho toh app kya karte hoo?

Ananya: main unse baat nahi karti hoon ..aur unke sath khelti bhi nahi hoon..

Dushyant: apki mamma bhi na apke papa se naraz hai.. aur isiliye na who apne purane wale ghar mein chali gayi hain..

Ananya: woh kab ayengi yaha wapas?

Dushyant: jab apke mamma papa phirse friends banjayenge tab..

Ananya: woh friends kab banenge?

Dushyant: bohot jaldi..

Ananya(smiles) : ok..

Ananya moves toward the couch and starts watching tv.. dushyant moves toward kitchen ..

Rajat: thanks yaar..

Dushyant: tum apna thanks apne paas hi rakho aur yeh socho ki purvi ko kaise manaoge..

Rajat(confused): manaoge matlab?

Dushyant: aree yaar.. purvi ko wapas pana chahte hoo ya nahi?

Rajat: yeh kaise sawal huya bhala .. patni hain who meri …obviously wapas pana chahta hoon.

Dushyant: achha? woh patni hai tumhare?

Rajat :(stares at him ) kyun ? apko nahi pata tha kya?

Dushyant: mujhe pata hai .. par usse nahi..(rajat sighs ) issiliye kehraha hoon ki phirse patao mere bhabhi ko…. And I'm sure .. iss baar tumhe zyada time nahi lage ga.. bohot expert jo hogaye ho ;)

Rajat: achha beta tang khich rahe ho mera..

Dushyant:arre mein ne kaha tang khicha tumhara .. tumhare pair toh floor pe hi hain.. ;P

Rajat : achha ji ..yaha toh bohot batein kar rahe hoo.. aur uski samne jate hi muh se ek word bhi nahi nikalta..

Dushyant(blushes): kyaa yaar tum bhi

Rajat: chalo achha hain mujhe tamatar nahi katna padha.. tumhare gal toh apne ap hi laal hogaya..

Dushyant sighs and leaves from there. Rajat laughs . then they had there dinner and after sometimes dushyant leaves..

Next morning outside bureau:

Rajat was parking his car.. and he saw purvi..he move toward her and..

Rajat to purvi: good morning

Purvi ignores him..

Rajat to purvi: suprabhaat

Purvi looks at him.. and again starts walking

Rajat: bonjour

Purvi stops walking

Purvi: ab yeh kya tha?

Rajat: abb agar apko English aur hindi mein pasand nahi ata toh mujhe French main bolna padega na..

Purvi smiles : sir app bhi na..

Rajat(happy) matlab a bap mujhse naraz nahi hai..

Purvi: kisne kaha

Rajat: matlab tum abhi mujhse naraz ho..

Purvi:haan..kyunki apne mujhse rakhi nahi bandhvayi..

Rajat: arre yaar sabko toh rakhi bandh hi chuki ho ..ek ko to chor do ..kya pata uss kisi ek se pyar hojaye..

Purvi(confused ) main kuch samjhi nahi

Rajat: sab abhi samajh jaogi toh kaise hoga..

Purvi(more confuse): kya hoga?

Rajat: arre meri maa .. ab ander chale nahi toh humara job ka kya hoga .. who sirf Acp sir hi bata sakte hain..

And they move inside bureau..

_**So Guys this was 4**__**th**__** chap of Zindagi…. Don't forget to review ... and have a awesome day. **_

_**Take care**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi friends.. Happy Valentine's Day.. and here is chap 5

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and smiled seeing his love sleeping with a sweet smile on her face.. but it's was half covered with her bangs..which used to irritate her while working , but now it was stopping him to study her face. He leaned toward her to set her hair behind her ears.. but as soon as he touched her face.. a loud voice made him freeze.. she moved his hand away from her face and stands up.<p>

Rajat: kya purvi.. yeh sab bilkul bhi thik nahi hai..

Purvi: yeh bilkul thik hai aur apke liye ekdam sahi punishment hai..

Rajat: punishment?

Purvi: don't tell me ki app bhul gaye hain mein kiss bare mein baat karrahi hoon..

Rajat: mujhe sach mein yaad nahi..

Purvi: rajat.. app bhi naa… mujhe baat hi nahi karni apse..

And she leaves from there..

Rajat: arre yaar meri baat toh suno..I'm sorry …

Peeping through the window that is connected with corridor and their bedroom..

Purvi: 5 words se kuch nahi hota ..

Rajat: arre kam-se-kaam move toh bolti jao..

Purvi:nahi bolungi .. raho app aise hi..

Rajat: main late hojaunga bureau ke liye.. please..

Purvi (thinking):6 words huh..

Rajat: aab kya huya ?chup kyun ho?

Purvi: move..

Rajat smiles.. and he was moving toward her and..

Purvi: pass ane ki koshish bhi maat karna.. agar phirse freeze na hona chahte ho toh..

He with sad expression moves toward washroom…

In bureau

He was confused .. after putting a lot of pressure in his mind , he was still unable to remember what his mistakes was…he tried to ask purvi.. but each time he was going closer to her .. she was ignoring him and was giving him excuses.. at last after so many efforts he finally got a chance ..now she don't have any excuse left .because there was no one in bureau now except them.. he moved toward her desk and..

Rajat: kya ab main jan sakta hoon ki mere galti kya ha?

Purvi nods her head as no..

Rajat: janne bina toh mein jane wala hoon nahi ..toh behtar hoga ki app mujhe abhi bata de..

Purvi stands up and move toward rajat… he smiles

Rajat: finally .. tum man hi gayi mujhe bolne ke liye ke mera mistake kya hai..

She moves closer to him and

Purvi(whispering): ajj meri intezar mat karna.. main tasha ke sath uske ghar jarahi hoon. Ajj wahi rahungi

Rajat mouth left open. And purvi leaves from there..

Rajat: heein? Pucha kya tha aur bolke kya gayi..koi nai beta reh lena ek raat akele..

9 pm Rajvi's Residence:

He opened the door and turned on the lights.. and what he saw amazed him..whole house was decorated with red roses.. and suddenly the room was dark again.. and voice whispered something.. three magical words. " _**I love you**_". And a kiss on his cheeks .. he turned and found his love in red saree, hair opened, with wide smile on face and eyes set on his face ..

Rajat: tum toh mujhse naraz thi na?

Purvi: maine kab kaha main apse naraz hoon?

Rajat: phir woh punishment aur tum mujhe ignore bhi toh karrahi thi..

Purvi: achha woh..main toh bas mazak karrahi thi..

Rajat: mazak ? tumne toh mera jaan hi nikal diya tha..aur thodi der yeh sab chalta na toh mujhe toh marr hi jana tha..

She hits him on his shoulder..

Purvi: kitni baar kaha hein apse ki ase baatein nahi bolte .. par app .huh mujhe baat hi nahi karni apse..

Rajat: kyun mere marne se tumhe farak kyun padhega .. tumhe toh bass mazak ka hi padha hai.. main jioon ya maroon tumhe kya?

She grabbed his collar and looked at his eyes..

Purvi: Mr. RAJAT KUMAR .. tumhare paas jinne ka hazar wajah honge par mere paas sirf ek hai.. aur who tum ho.. aur agar tumhein kuch hogaya toh main jee nahi paoongi .. toh ayeinda aise baat karna matt aur na hi sochna.. varna mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

He wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer..

Rajat :Mrs. PURVI RAJAT KUMAR agar apke paas jinneke sirf ek waja hai .. toh mere pass bhi sirf ek hi hain.. aur app achi tarha se janti hain ki main apko kuch nahi hone doonga.. kyunki agar apko kuch hogaya toh… toh… toh subah mera breakfast kon banayega..

Purvi:kyaa?

Rajat starts laughing..

Purvi: app bohot bure ho. But I love you (hugs him)

Rajat: I love you too.

* * *

><p>Rajat: I love you purvi.. kash woh pal firse ajaye.. kash mein abhi tumhe kehpata ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hoon.. kaash ajj tum mere sath hoti… main tumhe abhi toh nahi lasakta .. but I promise next time hum ek sath hongey.. humesha humesha ke liye..<p>

In Bureau:

It was a different environment .. all were present there including tarika and except .

Abhi was giving rose to tarika..

And every one was enjoying the moment..

Dushyant to rajat(whispering) kaha tha jaldi patane ke liye.. ab baithke maro machar aur kya kar bhi kya sakte ho ..huh..

Rajat glared him ..

Daya: abhi toh sirf dushyant hi rehgaya hai akela..

Rajat: arre sir iska valentine toh kabse rose leke baithi hai.. par yeh hain ki ..

Dushyant: naam mat lena uski..

(Dushyant's phone rings )

Dushyant to rajat :bola tha naam mat lo uski.. ..

Abhijeet: chaal kya raha hai yaha pe. Hein?

Rajat: abhi pata chal jayega ga..

(he takes dushyant's phone , receives it and set it in speaker mode)

Voice: Happy valentine's day jaan .. kaise ho ?

Dushyant snatched the phone from rajat's hand and cuts it..

Daya: yeh kya tha?

Tarika: kon hai wo?

Pankaj: sir wo apki gf hai?

Dushyant leaves from there and rajat starts laughing..

Daya: rajat tum has kyun rahe ho?aur who ladki kon thi?

Rajat: sir who ladki dushyant ko bohot pasand karti hain.. aur yeh maharaj usse bhagta phirta hai..

Purvi: par kyun?

Rajat: yeh toh pata nahi.

Tarika: achha ab mein chalti hoon..

Abhijeet: arre arre tarika ji announcement toh sunke jayiye..

Tarika: oh haan main toh bhul hi gayi thi..

Freddy: kaisa announcement sir..

Pankaj: sir kahi app mere promotion ke baat toh nahi karrahe hain?

Abhijeet: arre nahi yaar… main aur tarika ji yeh chahte the ki ajj hum sab ek sath celebrate kare valentine's day..

Tarika: haan toh sham ko milte hain… bye

Purvi: dr. tarika main bhi ati hoon apke sath.. woh blood test ka report lena tha naa

And they leaves..

Rajat to abhijeet: sir isski kya zarurat thi.. app ne humare liye..

Abhijeet:abhi humare liye sabse zaruri purvi ki yaad dash wapas lana.. uss jaga se uski bohot sari yaadein juri hoyi hai.. shayed usse kuch yaad ajaye..

Rajat: (nods) thank you sir..

Abhijeet: thank you bolne ke koi zarurat nahi hai. Kyunki main job hi karraha hoon mere behen ke liye karraha hoon..

Scene ends..

* * *

><p>Happy valentine's day .. love you all ..take care ..<p> 


	6. Hope

Hi friends.. I hope I'm not late this time .Am I?. Ok so here is chap 6

* * *

><p>As per the world and the clock it was only 12 hours ,720 minutes and 43,200 seconds.. but for some of our super heroes.. it was more than just 12 hours.. each second for them was like minutes , minutes were like hours and hours were like days… Others (specially who were single) were enjoying seeing their seniors so impatient. Impatient? Of course they will be..after all its Valentine's day..it comes only once a year. Although for lovers each day is like valentine's day .. ( <em>though ,I don't what valentine's day is ;P oh come-on don't raise ur eyebrows now <em>).. They(singles) were taking full advantage of this, they got a chance for pulling their senior's leg , and who would give up this awesome chance..( _I won't ,if I get_ _one..)_ and who would give up a chance to make their seniors blush ? (_again I won't ;) )_.. It was obviously a very hard day for our seniors.. ( abhi,daya,rajat ) as time was not favoring them (_but it will soon_).. and the worst part was that there was no case to solve.. no case means.. no body or clues .. no body means no post-mortem… no post-mortem means no entry in forensic .. just imagine how difficult it would have been for Abhijeet to spend 12 hours without seeing his Tarika ji.. not fair at all, right? But it is fair actually..because it is said that distance makes your love more stronger.(_idk if it's right or not :P_) .and what about rajat ? his love was in front of his eyes all the time, but he was still unable to talk ..oppss.. flirt.. (_I guess)_ with her.. he was waiting for the evening .. being aware of that he can not share his feeling once more at that time… but with a hope.. maybe she can remind something.. even a little ..anything about him.. anything from the millions of sweet moments when they were together or the vow..the promise to never leave each other,a promise to love each other till the end of life, or maybe their first meeting, their first conversation, their friendship or anything..anything that can give him a hope to get her back as his wife.. he have a hope to get his wife back.. but he wants a hope to get his wife back with all those memories that they had shared and promised to never forget.. he wants a hope to get Ananya her mother back .. Hope..(Isn't it the same thing a person needs to stay alive after water or maybe before water? )

Finally its 8 pm.. or maybe few minutes left to turn 9.. all were at their respective homes .. getting ready for the evening with a hope… some with a hope of getting his/her sister back, some with a hope of getting a best friend back ,one with a hope of getting his wife back, and one with a hope of making her new friends her best friends..a lot of expectations from a single evening.. (_Looks like the evening got lots of work to do_).. it was preplanned that Rajat will pick up purvi.. doesn't seems like it is happening for the first time.. because it's not … it happened several times in their life..because each time the team decided to spend the evening together, it was Rajat's responsibity to pick and drop Purvi..but for her it was her first outing with the team..she was really very excited.. because this is a chance for her to know a little bit more about her new friend.. but something was making her sad.. what could it be? Her family? But she thinks that they live inside her heart and they are with her all the time. .. what could it be then?

Purvi: kaha chala gaya?isse bhi abhi khona tha? Ahuuhh (starts making crying faces)

*Door bell* and she goes to open it..

Rajat: Hi (seeing her sad expression) kya huya? Tum khush nahi ho mujhe yaha dekh kar?

Purvi: aisa kuch nahi hai sir.. mujhe who mill nahi raha issiliye..

Rajat: kon nahi milraha?

Purvi: rehne doo.. app haaso ge mujh par..

Rajat: meri itni himmat ke mein tumpar haasoon .em-uh (nods as no)

After few seconds

Rajat: ab bolo bhi..

Purvi: who mujhe mera favorite earring nahi milraha hai

Rajat: kyyaa… tum ek earring ko liye itni pareshan ho..tum bhi na..

Purvi: mujhe pata tha app asse react karoge .issiliye mein apko nahi batana chahti thi ..huh..

Rajat: arre mein toh baas mazak kar raha tha ..sorry..

Purvi: sacchi?

Rajat:hmm

Purvi: par prob toh abhi bhi wohi hai na..

Rajat: konsa prob?

Purvi: earrings..

Rajat: toh koi dusra pehen lo na .. tumpe saab suit karta hai..

Purvi: sachii ?

Rajat: main kabhi jhut nahi bulta..

Purvi: (smiles) app andar aoo.. mein do min mein ati hoon..

Rajat smiles seeing a different purvi..he never saw her like this before..his purvi was very matured and she used to make her own ways to solve probs.. but this purvi was like a child ,like ananya… he was seeing the bigger version of ananya in her .. maybe she was like this before he joined cid..but if she was like this before he joined in.. so what made her that purvi whom he knows for very long time?.. _It's really confusing right? A simple thought turns into a question and question turns into confusion and creates even more questions (doesn't makes any sense, right?)_

After 2 minutes Purvi comes downstairs wearing her earring..

Purvi: kaisa hai ? ( _showing her ears, I mean earrings..)_

Rajat: maine kaha na, tum kuch bhi pehen lo humesha acha hi lagta hai ..pata hai hai kyun? Kyunki tum khubsurat ho issiliye

Purvi blushes..

Rajat(thinking): lagta hai thora zyada hogaya.. kya rajat usse uncomfortable toh mat feel karva ..

Rajat : chale ?

Purvi nods..

They moves toward his car.. and he starts driving ..after few seconds he turns on the fm.

**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

Rajvi: this is my favorite song..

Rajvi: tumhara bhi/apka bhi ?

**Naa Koi Hai Na Koi Tha Zindage Mein Tumhaare Siva****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

Rajvi laugh..

Rajat: iss song ke sath mere bohot sare yaadein jura huya hai.

Purvi smiles and rajat starts singing with it

**Ho Chaandni Jab Tak Raat Deta Hai Har Koi Saath****  
><strong>**Tum Magar Andheron Mein Na Chhodna Mera Haath****  
><strong>**Ho Chaandni Jab Tak Raat Deta Hai Har Koi Saath****  
><strong>**Tum Magar Andheron Mein Na Chhodna Mera Haath**

Purvi: wow sir you sing really well..

rajat: kabhi kabhi jhooti tarif bhi acha lagta hai

purvi: nahi sir sachi mein..

rajat smiles..

**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Na Koi Hai Na Koi Tha Zindage Mein Tumhaare Siva****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

rajat: tumhari bari..

purvi: meri barii?

Rajat: ladki ka line hein , main kaise gaa sakta hoon ..issiliye tumhein hi gana padhega

Purvi: par mujhe gaana nahi ata..

Rajat: come-on ab gaa bhi doo.. issi bahane mein mujhe tariff karne ko toh milega .. shayed jhuti hi sahi

Purvi smiles and sings:

**Wafadaari Ki Vo Rasmein Nibhayenge Hum Tum Kasmein****  
><strong>**Ek Bhi Saans Zindagi Ki Jab Tak Ho Apne Bas Mein****  
><strong>**Wafadaari Ki Vo Rasmein Nibhayenge Hum Tum Kasmein****  
><strong>**Ek Bhi Saans Zindagi Ki Jab Tak Ho Apne Bas Mein**

This reminds rajat how they used to sing together..

**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

Rajat :

**Na Koi Hai Na Koi Tha Zindage Mein Tumhaare Siva****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

He looks at purvi and she smiles

**Dil Ko Mere Hua Yakeen Hum Pehle Bhi Mile Kahin****  
><strong>**Silsila Ye Sadiyon Ka Koi Aaj Ki Baat Nahin**

Something flashes in front of Purvi's eyes and it seems to her that she is familiar with this situation, it feels like this is not first time that she is singing with him

**Dil Ko Mere Hua Yakeen Hum Pehle Bhi Mile Kahin****  
><strong>**Silsila Ye Sadiyon Ka Koi Aaj Ki Baat Nahin**

Rajvi together:

**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Jab Koi Baat Bigad Jaaye Jab Koi Mushkil Pad Jaaye****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Na Koi Hai Na Koi Tha Zindage Mein Tumhaare Siva****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz****  
><strong>**Tum Dena Saath Mera O Humnawaaz**

Purvi: mujhe nahi pata that hi app itna acha gate hai

Rajat(thinking): paar mujhe pata hai ki tum kitni achi gaati hoo..

Rajat:oh no …

Purvi: kya huya?

Rajat: main bhul gaya agaye se kaha jana hai..

Purvi(smiles): sir agey se left lena hai..(and her smiles vanishes when she realized what she just said)

Rajat did that intentionally and he got a hope to get her back because that restaurant was built after their marriage..and she was absolutely right about the direction..

Rajat: lagta hai tum kafi baar gayi hoo waha..

Purvi(tensed): main kabhi nahi gayi waha .. mujhe pata nai kyun par mujhe laga ki agey se left lena hai..

Rajat: it's okay .. aisa hota hai kabhi kabhi.. don't worry..

Purvi : hmm

* * *

><p><em><strong>This was chap -6 .. main pagal hogayi hoon.. mujhe nahi pata ki maine kya likha aur kyun likha .. but I'm in love with song and wanted to add it in my story .. And thanks for 103 reviews in 5 chap :).. I hope hths 2 ko hths 1 se zyada reviews mille ;) :D<strong>_


End file.
